Ambition
by SkylarNoelleLoveLace
Summary: this is the backstory to Karima & Brandy's bond , its just a two shot, about there home lives , and early FCW career before Karima won the 2011 Diva Search Contest
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is Just 2 two shot one chapter about Brandy the Other About Karima and there, Early lives . I should Have wrote this first to make everything easier to understand about the characters . its just a two shot This first chapter is how they met and the Second chapter is Brandy meeting Randy and them getting into FCW

Brandy's Pov .

I was the youngest of Six 6 siblings 4 brothers 2 sisters , None of them Liked Me, because I was different I wasnt afraid to chase my dreams no matter how many times I was shot down . My sisters were Jelouse of My eye color I was blessed with Green Eyes while they had dark Brown eyes . They hated how naturally Long my hair was , I Never knew Most of this til I turned 13 I woke up one morning before summer camp, when I got out of bed I didnt feel my hair on my back, I thought I maybe put it in a ponytail before i went to bed. That wasnt it either I looked down at my bed and laying right next to my pillow was a rubber band full of blondish-brown hair , I ran to the mirror on the dresser I shared with my Sisters . My Hair Didnt even reach my shoulders anymore . I had told my Mom and showed her my pony tail ,  
>she didnt even punish my sisters for it , That was the last stike I called my dad, And told him I didnt wanna live with mommy anymore , My sisters use to hit me in my sleep ,steal the nice stuff that my daddy had brought me , My brand new ugg boots were hidden in the back of my sister Kayla's closet 16 years old and she steals from her baby sister, My other sister Chloe wasnt any better she'd steal my shirts and sweaters .<p>

1 Month later .

I was still mad about my hair , But my daddy made my sisters give me all my stuff back , He told me the real reason why they didnt like me , because He was my dad, We had different dads and they hadn't known there's. They didnt like that I was light skinned , They hated that I was half White No matter what my dad said , I always felt like they Hated Me Because they hated me not for what I had for who I was , there was never any love with them maybe when I was little I dont remember that far back but even then there probly still wasnt any love .

''Brenda Its time for breakfast'' He yelled up the steps to me , I trotted down the steps my now shoulder length hair in a french braid as an attempt to help it grow back , a pair of basic jeans a tight blue abercrombie shirt and a pair of blue and white nikes, I sat down at the table and smiled at my Daddy and His Girlfriend Amber. She was really nice some times I wished she was My mom instead of the one I have now, I ate my poptarts and cereal then ran back up the steps to grab my white polo cardigan , Black bookbag and brush my teeth again . I Said bye to my daddy and Amber as I ran back down the steps and started walking to school

Karima's Pov .

Being a only child had its advantages some times and some times it didnt,  
>I didnt have an older brother I could get when boys messed with me , I didnt have a big sister to teach me how to do my hair , EVERYTHING I knew I taught myself My mom didnt pay much attention to me , thats pretty sad im 12 years old and I Do what ever I Want When I Want , I turned up my radio that awesome Ricky Martin Song was on i dont know what its called but I love it , I had looked over my appearence one last time , making sure my micros were all in the bun on the top of my head, pulling at my tight pink polo shirt , I bent down to lace up my boots . I picked up my messanger bag , turned off the radio and started off the door ,<p>

at school . Brandy's POV .  
>I walked into the school yard , this was my first day here i expected alot of staring but I didnt get that at all I saw a few boys and maybe 4 girls in a circle around this one girl , they looked as if they were teasing her , I walked a little closer and heard everything they said to the pretty Hazel eyed girl standing confidently infront of them . They called her mother a crack-whore ,a drunk every name in the book . I hated to see people being picked on since my sisters did that to me for years. I walked bravely over to the crowd they all stopped talking and looked at me in disgust<p>

'Whats your problem ? '' I asked them they just looked at me in disbelief

''Excuse me New girl, Whats your problem this doesnt concern you so get your little rich ass out of here '' the biggest girl said she smelled back and looked just as bad to , My brother Damian tought me how to fight so I wasnt afriad She started touching my cardigan I guess the girl had never seen polo before .  
>Without giving her dirty ass any warning I punched her my hardest in her face .<br>She took her face in her hands and ran off her little flock of followers followed behind her. The Hazel eyed girl smiled at me thankfully and extended her hand

''My names Karima Taylor '' She said she was really pretty I dont understand how anybody could want to tease her and she was nice

''I'm Brenda '' We shook hands and talked until the bell ring , this would be the start of a Beautiful friendship 


	2. Chapter 2

_From there on Me and Karima where insepratable , We went shopping together,_  
><em>had sleepovers, All we needed was each other<em>

_2002 ._

_(Age 16 )_

I sat in the bleechers as I watched Karima Practice her grappling in a small circle on a mat in the middle of the gym . she recently fell in love with wrestling she always said something about wanting to meet Shawn something HkG ? I forgot his name since I didnt care for wrestling to much , I scratched my now mid back length black hair and just laughed I dont see how she can practice by herself , since she was only girl on the team most boys rather hit on her then step into the ring well mat with her .

''What the hell are you laughing at Lighty ! '' She snapped at Me

''The Fact that you practice all By yourself '' I yelled back getting up from the bleechers and coming down the steps .

''Then get in here and HELP Me ''

''Whatever Weavy Wonder'' I took off my heeled boots and let Karima show me everything I'd have to know to practice with her from then on it was something we did together every chance we got , I even started watching wrestling with her ,

_2004_

(_Age 18_ if you cant count ! )

A Few scouts , Came out to sample the young talent in this tri-state wrestling tournament , Well they did this last year Karima's Mom didnt care to much and said yes unlike my dad who told me to wait til I finish school to start with umm Ring Of Honor since I was still a minor , It felt so weird graduating without Karima beside me well she wouldnt be beside me cause of the last names but she'd be up her with me smiling proudly taking pictures with her second family , My dad and Amber had warmed up to her quick Even damien did I had always tried to talk to the rest of them but they didnt care to keep a relationship with me , I bet the second I Make it to the WWE they would then the phone calls would start , the letters ,the e-mails, ect. And I wouldnt Care at All about any of them FUCK them !

I stepped down from the stage and hugged my dad I looked around for amber and Damien but they were nowhere to be found I pouted and then looked down handing my diploma to my dad, I didnt feel like all the other girls they had moms, dads, sisters ,brothers, grand parents, Everybody here and all I had was my dad , I tilted my head down as my dad lifted my Red cap from my head when I Looked up Karima was standing there with damien And Amber , I Lept into Karimas Arms hugging her tightly never wanting to let go Its been lonely without

her this school year

''Rim-Ram ! I missed you So much '' I let go of her and she smiled she looked slightly buffer . She told me all about her training there and how she'd enrolled in a school around there part time and just got her diploma last week, She also informed me that since I was 18 and finished school I could fly out with her next week and start training . 4 years later we were signed for FCW we were getting closer and closer to being in the wwe

2008

(_Age 22_ For all those to lazy to figure it out )  
>-Fcw<p>

My entrance theme thong Song by Sisqo had just died down Me , Karima-Noelle,  
>Tori (Aka Alicia Fox ), And Maryse were standing in the ring each with a microphone in our hands, We were talking about how no other diva had what we had beauty , Brains , and athletic ability Of course nobody but Me And Karima had talent but I had to pretend right , A Few divas Came out Mickie , Beth , Melina, and Maria the Mainstream Divas started to argue back with us , Karima had attacked little ol maria because she got alittle to close to her which started a huge brawl in the ring the Original BK agaist the WWE Divas. Everybody was restrained except for Me and Beth who kept fighting all over the arena ,<br>in the crowd , at ring side ,and backstage only to have it broken up by Randy Orton and Mark henry Randy had me tossed over his shoulder to prevent me from fighting beth anymore she'd hit me in my face a little to hard and I'd gotten serious Mark henry dragged Beth away once they rounded the corner randy put me down

"Brandy Right ? '' He asked how can you break up my fight but not know what my damn name was

''In the flesh '' I said rolling my eyes

''That was real wasnt it ?''

''gee what gave that away '' I angrily crossed my arms

''You shouldnt be risking your job like that, You have real talent you could really help the declining Diva's division out''

''Keep complimenting me like that and you'll be my new best friend '' He smiled and ever since that if he was in Florida He'd come see me wrestle and hang out with Me and Karima he was fun , I really had meant what I said about the Best friend thing , He' praised me for 3 years I could never be down thanks to him . Me & Karima had so many chances of getting into the WWE but I usally messed it up, it took us 3 years to luck up and be chosen for the Diva Search , And A whole Lot of luck for one of us to win and be loyal enough to be willing to give it up for the other one , And Here We Are Now !

_**( Thats the end of my lil prequel Now go check them Out in I'm Gonna Make it ! )**_

**_Go Go Go ! Why are you still here Hurry up _**


End file.
